


reassurance

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal
Genre: eastwood is sober for once but still very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: [request for some reassuring eastwood/reader shit]eastwood gets weird when he's sober.





	reassurance

For a god, he doesn’t keep his composure easily. You’re five minutes into this and Eastwood is grinding against your hand, making the strangest sounds- not quite a fire crackling, but some kind of sizzle mixed with a low noise of pleasure. You’ve heard of the god’s sex drive and figured your date would end like this, but it’s a whole different story to have him wrapped around you and begging you to “just finger him already, damn it”. 

You indulge and he absolutely loses it, no longer the cool and collected exterior he put on when he was sober. He’s not drunk now, or wasted for that matter, just incredibly pent up and you’re more than willing to lend a hand. He pushes up against you again and you rest your head on his chest, listening to his heart go ballistic. Did most gods even have hearts? Did he need his? Your train of thought is derailed by him begging for more contact, and you kiss along his body, grinning as he shivers. 

You tell him he’s doing wonderfully, that he’s been a fantastic date and you’re happy you get to do this for him, the god initially trying to protest your praise. He’s not good enough, he’s really terrible, you wouldn’t like him in the morning, you’ll see- but you reassure him, the god thanking you quietly as you bring him to climax. 

He’s not exactly a graceful lover, dozing off near immediately after you’re done, but he takes the time to tangle himself around you in bed, adjusting his crystals to keep the hard edges away. You think you make out a few more tiny ‘thank you’s as he drifts off, and you can’t help but feel pleased with yourself, just a little bit.


End file.
